Currently, in a local thermotherapy, such as a hyperthermia therapy method, a magnetic flux irradiation device is used to locally heat an affected part. Specifically, the magnetic flux irradiation device has a cylindrical coil, and a magnetic core that is inserted into the coil to be parallel to an axis of the coil When alternating current is supplied to the coil when one end of the magnetic core is disposed to face the affected part, an alternating magnetic flux is irradiated to the affected part from the one end of the magnetic core. Magneto-sensitive heating element particulates that are provided in the affected part generate heat, and the affected part is heated to effect the therapy.
In such a magnetic flux irradiation device, a density of the magnetic flux axially emitted from one end of the magnetic core is significantly attenuated as it goes away from the axis of the coil. Therefore, in order to effectively irradiate the magnetic flux emitted from one end of the magnetic core to the affected part, it is necessary to position the coil sufficiently close to the affected part. However, in conventional magnetic flux irradiation devices, it is not easy to accurately grasp the axis position of the coil from the outside, and it is difficult to accurately position the coil with respect to the affected part.
However, depending on the physical structure of and surrounding the affected part, it may not be possible to bring the one end of the magnetic core sufficiently closer to the affected area. For example, if the affected area is present within an oral cavity, the structure around the affected area may, in some cases, physically interfere with positioning the magnetic core or the coil sufficiently close to the affected area. If the magnetic core or the coil cannot be brought close to the affected area, the magnetic flux emitted from the one end of the magnetic core may be diffused before reaching the affected area, and the magnetic flux density will not be sufficient to effectively irradiate to the affected area.